


Y/N as a SPN Hunter Convinces Yancy

by VioletBarnes



Series: The Answers We Don't Have and the Questions We Can't Ask [2]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier, Supernatural, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBarnes/pseuds/VioletBarnes
Summary: Y/N became a hunter of the Supernatural after leaving the mirror, they had been in the life before meeting the Egos at college and becoming best friends with them which made them quit the life. They fell back into it to deal with their feelings after what happened in Who Killed Markiplier? A bit of backstory for my OC Y/N.After falling back into Actor!Mark's clutches for the third time after a A Date with Markiplier, they lands in jail with him where he disappears and they are taken under Yancy's wing. What happened next?
Relationships: Yancy/Y/N
Series: The Answers We Don't Have and the Questions We Can't Ask [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1398904
Kudos: 6





	Y/N as a SPN Hunter Convinces Yancy

After falling back into Actor!Mark's clutches for the third time after a A Date with Markiplier, you landed in jail with him where he disappeared and you are taken under Yancy's wing. You choose to escape.

At the gate with Yancy

"Come with me, we can make a new life for ourselves! You don't have to stay here. I know you have a life here, but you can have a life out there too!" You said.

"I did a lot of bad stuff. It wouldn't be right," he replied.

"I did too. But mine was a lot more murder and arson and other criminal things than you did but I still wanna leave. I can still make a life out there. You can too!" You pleaded.

He doesn't seem quite what to reply to that. After a moment he replied, "I'll miss you. Don't forget that visitation is every third Sunday."

"I'll miss you too." You replied, beginning to rethink about leaving without him. "I'll be back on visitation day this third Sunday. Please rethink on leaving with me. Until you agree I'll keep visiting you every third Sunday." You promise.

"I'll think on it. I promise.

You nodded, and left.

\---------------------------------------------------------------Time Skip---------------------------------------------------------

On the third Sunday, you came back to the prison in a disguise. You requested a conjugal visit with Yancy. The guard gave you an odd look with the strange request but let you in. You went into the room and waited on Yancy. When he arrived, he looked so confused. Once the guard left the room, you revealed who you were.

His face lit up with recognition. You smiled brightly back at him. "It's good to see ya." You said.

He agreed. "How ya been?"

"Good, missed you. I set up a apartment. It has an extra bedroom. Have you thought over my idea?" You asked.

"Uh," he paused, scratching the back of his neck. "I'll agree to go with you. You sure that you still want me to come with you?"

"Yes, definitely!" You said, excitedly. "We'll just have to sneak out like we did last time. I even have a key that'll help us open any door we need to."

He agreed to you both snuck out, and made it to your apartment where you both lived from then on.


End file.
